fanmade_works_v2fandomcom-20200214-history
Fanmade Works V2 Wikia
Welcome to the Fanmade Works V2 Wikia Fanmade stories that sound good! It will be good to know here, especially with Olivia meeting Fievel in "Olivia Goes West". Describe your topic My name is Wendy Hamton. But here, you can call me Bubbles8218. The good guys on this wiki are Julidizor2017, Magica89, User:73.38.109.192, User:76.28.75.140, Jillian1234, 761954, and myself. The bad guys are Cochrane-A, Princess Davidddizor, BlueKraid, Ditto Creeper Bot, and Lady Lostris. Rules *No sisters marrying brothers on my wiki. If you do them, you'll be watching Dr Finlay's Casebook. *No lies, only the truth. *New voice actors permitted. *No vandalizing the characters' pages. *Snow White parodies, Cinderella parodies, Peter Pan parodies, Pinocchio parodies, Jungle Book parodies, Robin Hood parodies, and Sleeping Beauty parodies are permitted. *No editing pages without my permission. If you do them, then you know what will happen. You'll watch Spider Man Classic. *No more tantrums about being married. If you throw them, then you know what's gonna happen. You'll be watching Doctor Who. *From now on, Minnie Mouse is Danny's girlfriend, Sawyer is Choo Choo's girlfriend, Daisy Duck is Ash Ketchum's girlfriend, Dawn is Donald Duck's girlfriend, Melody is Mowgli's girlfriend, Darby is Pinocchio's girlfriend, Amy is Knuckles' girlfriend, Cream is Charmy Bee's girlfriend, Cosmo is Tails' girlfriend, Shanti is Diego's girlfriend, Sally is Sonic's girlfriend, Princess Cholena is Mickey Mouse's girlfriend, Mary Test is Jimmy Two Shoes' girlfriend, Dot Warner is Rocky J Squirrel's girlfriend, Anne Marie is David's girlfriend, Sissy Blakely is Johnny Test's girlfriend, Jenny Foxworth is Louie's girlfriend, Cecilia Nuthatch is Christopher Robin's girlfriend, Floral Rugg is Boo Boo Bear's girlfriend, Tikal is Shadow's girlfriend, Penelope Fitzgerald is Devin's girlfriend, Goldie is Darwin's girlfriend, Madison is Gumball's girlfriend, Anais is Dinah's girlfriend, Fox is Skunk's girlfriend, and Skunkette is Foxeo's girlfriend. *No saying that you like Batman Classic. Say that you like Teen Titans Go. *No boyfriends yelling at girlfriends. If you do them, you'll be watching Land Before Time, and you will be saying "Postadonya!" to Batman Classic. *Dot Warner, Mary Test, Darwin, Gumball, and the Animal Boys do not have to be with Minnie Mouse and her friends. If you say that they do, then you know what will happen. You'll be watching The Rebel. *Don't you ever think about saying that Minnie should marry Mickey. If you do so, then you know what's gonna happen. You'll watch Have Gun Will Travel. *From now on, Pudge and Mowgli are Minnie Mouse's brothers, Edmond and Cody are Alice's brothers, Thumper and Bambi are Olivia Flaversham's brothers, Charmy Bee and Tails are Amy's brothers, Flower and Simba are Kilala Reno's brothers, and Fievel Mousekewitz and Simon are Namine's brothers. *From now on, Yakko Warner and Wakko Warner are Minnie Mouse's brothers-in-law, Timmy Turner and Elroy Jetson are Alice's brothers-in-law, Buster Bunny and Skippy Squirrel are Olivia Flaversham's brothers-in-law, Gumball and Darwin are Amy's brothers-in-law, Augie Doggie and Chowder are Kilala Reno's brothers-in-law, and Pajama Sam and Ding A Ling Wolf are Namine's brothers-in-law. *From now on, Gumball is Spyro and Cynder's son. *From now on, Richard and Nicole will be with Anais and Darwin. *Daviddizor, Jillian1234, and I like to have Lumpy, Roo, and Susan Test to be Horace N. Buggy and Lila Test's kids, and we also like to have Mary Test and Johnny Test to be Hugh Test and Lila Test's kids. And also, Dukey was Hugh and Lila's pet dog. *From now on, Anais will have to marry Dinah. *We like to have Tod, Copper, and Rapunzel to be King Frederic and Queen Arianna's kids and Hokey Wolf's nephews and niece, and we also like to have Dot Warner, Yakko Warner, Young Baloo, and Wakko Warner to be King Frederic and Queen Arianna's kids. And also, Raymond was King Frederic and Queen Arianna's pet firefly. *We need to have Cody, Edmond, and Alice to be Prince Charming and Cinderella's kids and Timmy Turner and Elroy Jetson to be their sons-in-law, and we also like to have Shanti, Ranjan, and Pinocchio to be Sinbad and Cinderella's kids. And also, Bolt was Sinbad and Cinderella's pet dog. *Daviddizor, Jillian1234, and I need to have Skippy Rabbit, Piglet, and Wendy Darling to be Prince Adam and Belle's kids, and we also like to have Jenny Foxworth, Zephyr, and Christopher Robin to be Dimitri and Belle's kids. And also, King Julien XIII was Dimitri and Belle's pet lemur. *We like to have Pixie, Dixie, and Viper to be Shang and Mulan's kids, and we also like to have Robyn Starling and Young Bagheera to be Prince Adam and Mulan's kids. And also, Pumbaa will be Prince Adam and Mulan's pet warthog. *We need to have Mowgli, Pudge, and Minnie Mouse to be Naveen and Tiana's kids and Yakoo Warner and Wakko Warner to be their sons-in-law, and we also like to have Daisy Duck and Plucky Duck to be Aladdin and Tiana's kids. And also, Scooby-Doo will Aladdin and Tiana's pet dog. *From now on, Skunk, Chowder, Slightly the Lostboy Fox, Cubby the Lostboy Bear, Nibs the Lostboy Rabbit, Tootles the Lostboy Skunk, and Gumball are cute. *From now on, Anais, Madison, Fox, Cosmo, Fifi la Fume, and Skunkette are beautiful. *From now on, Darwin, Baba Looey, Ding A Ling Wolf, Roo, and Augie Doggie are goregeous. *If you do the Susan Test and her friends stories, they will be renamed to the Minnie and her friends stories. *If you do the Mary Test and her friends stories, they will be renamed to the Daisy Duck and her friends stories. *If you do girlfriends yelling at boyfriends, they will be renamed to boyfriends apologizing to girlfriends. *For the married stories, I want to have "There was dancing and eating" in place of "There was dancing, eating, and drinking". *For the sleepover stories, I will have "playing video games" in place of "playing video games and cd roms". And I will also have "eating pizza and other snacks" in place of "eating pizza and other snacks, drinking orangeade and other drinks". *Bambi, Thumper, and Olivia Flaversham will be Eric and Ariel's kids. And Buster Bunny and Skippy Squirrel will be Eric and Ariel's sons-in-law. And we will also have Melody and Mickey Mouse to be Naveen and Ariel's kids. Iago will be Naveen and Ariel's pet parrot. *Simon Seville, Fievel Mousekewitz, and Namine will be Prince Phillip and Aurora's kids. And Pajama Sam and Ding A Ling Wolf will be Prince Phillip and Aurora's sons-in-law. And we will have Gosalyn and Lampwick as Eric and Aurora's kids. And also, Streaky will be Eric and Aurora's pet cat. *Susan Test's swimwear will be a green and turquoise two piece swimsuit with a star in it, Johnny Test's swimwear will be orange, yellow, and dark red swimming trunks, and Mary Test's swimwear will be a pink two piece swimsuit with a light gray moon. *We like to have Tails, Charmy Bee, and Amy to be Prince Edward and Giselle's kids. And Gumball and Darwin will be Prince Edward and Giselle's sons-in-law. And we also like to have Anne Marie and Boo Boo Bear to be Proteus and Giselle's kids. And also, Roger Rabbit will be Proteus and Giselle's pet rabbit. *Susan's sleepwear will be a blue nightgown and a star necklace, Johnny's sleepwear will be blue pajamas and purple slippers, and Mary's sleepwear will be teal blue pajamas with light gray moons on them and bright purple slippers. *Cochrane-A and Princess Davidddizor will have a family relative which contists of two parents, two kids, four kids, or three kids, and a pet. (For example; Hugh Test was Lila Test's husband. Their son is Johnny Test, their pet dog is Dukey, and their daughter is Mary Test). *Jillian1234, Daviddizor, and I will have a family relative which contists of two parents, three kids, and three sons in law. (For example; Horace N Buggy is Lila Test's new husband. Their sons are Lumpy and Roo, and their daughter is Susan Test). *No grounded stories out of Skunk, Anais, Darwin, Roo, and Gumball. If you do, they will be renamed to non troublemakers running away. *If you do boyfriends apologizing to other girlfriends, they will be renamed to boyfriends yelling at other girlfriends. *If you make any punishment stories out of Bubbles8218 or Daviddizor, she or he will rename them to Cochrane-A or Princess Davidddizor being punished. *No more innapropriate articles. If you put them up, you will watch The Land Before Time. *Do not upload any more naked pictures. *If you do the Johnny Test and his friends stories, they will be renamed to the Plucky Duck and his friends stories. *From now on, Elsa and Brock are Amos Slade and Widow Tweed's grandkids. *From now on, Lampwick is Tulio and Snow White's son, Ronno is Aladdin and Tiana's son, Elroy Jetson is John Smith and Pocahontas' son, Plucky Duck is Eric and Aurora's son, and Brock is Amos Slade and Widow Tweed's grandson. Category:Browse